


Dancing Through the Skies

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Honour, Human, Ice-Skating, Piano, Romance, Spoilers, manequin, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim remembers Kurokami by helping her to Ice-skate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through the Skies

Decim walked away from the twin elevators. He couldn’t help but think how much she had changed him, made him see beyond his role as a arbiter. Become more than he ever thought. As he got to the bar he glanced at the mannequin, her mannequin. He had felt much sorrow when he had made her likeness, but it helped him. It reminded him to try to understand the humans that he judged. He walked over to her and reached out to stroke her cheek. He could remember the way she smiled at him, her eyes swollen red and full of tears. When they had parted ways. If only she could have stayed. Then an idea struck him. He swiftly walked to the room she had slept in. 

As he opened the door he stood sadly in the doorway. She had always looked so peaceful when she slept. The bed was still unmade the way she had left it. He went to the wardrobe and searched. He grasped the outfit in his hand and went back to the bar.

“You loved skating, you were so beautiful when you showed me. If only you had never hurt your knee.” He said, holding her hand. “I’m going to make sure you can skate again.” With that he started to strip the mannequin and dress her in the small lycra outfit. He carefully turned the chair around and put her hair in a bun, weighing the long black locks in hand for a second before he did so. Her hair felt so soft. He tenderly laced up her ice skates and lifted her over to the piano. 

As he moved over to the bar her lifted her with his spider threads and he pushed the button. With a whurr and a crash an ice rink appeared in the space. He started the pianist playing and slowing moved her onto the ice. As her blades clinked on the ice she turned to face him and curtsied. Then she tapped her skates and started to dance. She twirled and spun with grace and elegance, he even made the mannequins clap for her.

From an onlooker it seemed Decim showed little emotion. But as he watched the magical display he couldn’t help but smile, just a little. Remembering and honouring the human who he may just have loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Death Parade is awesome, I just finished though so slightly dead.


End file.
